A Vampire and A Gentleman
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request story, Halloween fic and smutty lemon all in one. Damon dressed in uniform decides that it's time to sweep Elena off her feet. long awaited story for those that knew it was coming!


_a/n: this is a long awaited request story. It's dedicated to one of lovely readers; Elzangel. She's been a great inspiration in her requests. There is also a little bloodshare for MissDelena I hope that the rest of my readers find this fascinating and enjoy it. Happy Reading!_

_p.s. this is a little AU, but not really enough to change our characters drastically. Think an Officer and a Gentleman with a little bloodlust, regular lust and a good smutty story ;)_

_Boarding House_

Elena was sprawled on the couch, staring into the bright red and orange flames of the fire that Damon always had running now that the beginnings of winter had started to show. It was the end of October but the New England air had started to welcome the season of snow and slush. He was just coming down the stairs, and she couldn't help but to look. Living with Damon at the Boarding House had certainly given her the chance to become accustomed to having him around most of the time, but there were still things about him that she would never get used to.

The way he walked, the way the room's atmosphere seemed to change when he entered it, the way her heart sped up when he got closer. Stefan had certainly never affected her in such a way, and even thinking that made her feel guilty. Here she was, living in his house with his brother, sleeping in his room, a few feet from Damon, thinking thoughts about him she really shouldn't. Stefan was somewhere being forced to do God knows what with Klaus, and all I could think about was how good Damon looked in a white uniform.

It fit him well, she had to admit. The breast pockets across his chest and shoulder patches were tight on his body. She could remember what if felt like to be in those arms, to be held against his body and feel his warm breath on her face. There were accents of gold from the buttons to the decoration on his hat and she couldn't help grinning. Her mother had often swooned over Richard Gere in the eighties, but to her nothing could top Damon in the dress whites.

He was on his way to the Halloween party at the Lockwood mansion, alone. Elena had opted out of her invitation, saying that she needed sometime away from everyone. Lately their questions about Stefan's disappearance had really started to get to her and she was finding it harder and harder to keep from breaking down. Damon had agreed to go in her place and take the duty of caring for Caroline now that Matt and Tyler seemed to be in some kind of tug of war over her. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked for the tenth time that afternoon.

"No." She shook her head and clutched her book tighter. "I just can't face all those people tonight Damon. I can't smile and small talk."

He looked at the desperation that threatened to water her eyes and nodded. "Just making sure." Then he spun in a slow circle, somehow still cocky and arrogant. "How do I look?"

She bit back the first response that came to her tongue, knowing that if she let it slip just how good he looked, he would never let her live it down. "Dashing." She smiled and looked him up and down slowly.

"Irresistible?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her. The scent of him, both natural and perfumed increased and she pushed away the woozy feeling.

"Ask Caroline." She said and gestured at the door. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late."

He studied her face for a moment and then bent to press a kiss to her forehead. "Blondie can handle a fashionably late man once in a while."

"Just go." She waved him away, surprised when he caught her fingers in his. She was even more surprised when he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "Damon." She'd meant his name to sound warning, but her voice came out breathless.

"Wait up for me will you?" he asked releasing her hand gently. "I shouldn't be there long, Caroline will eventually pick one of them to go home with, won't she?"

"I hope so." Elena nodded and sat up to watch him walk to the door. "Behave will you?"

He looked back over his shoulder, his lips twisted into a smirk. "No promises."

Then he was gone and she was all alone in the big Boarding House.

_Lockwood Mansion_

Damon stood at the bar, a brandy in one hand, Caroline's arm in the other. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You know this isn't fair. They're going crazy over you." He nodded toward Matt and Tyler, the human and werewolf that found it impossible to take their eyes off the vampire beauty before them. "I swear Tyler might bite me from simply being here with you."

"They know us coming together is like that." She said, looking over anxiously. "Don't they?"

"From the level of heat I feel coming from Matt's gaze, I'm guessing they don't." He finished the glass and handed it back to the bartender for a refill. "Take it from me Care, being in a love triangle sucks. Especially when you aren't the prize, I've been where they are."

Caroline looked over at him then. "How is Elena doing?"

"What makes you think I was talking about Elena." He sipped at his refreshed drink and pushed her toward the dance floor. "Pick one of them Blondie, before I have to put them out of their misery for their own good."

Caroline threw him a look, but walked toward them. The boys were a few feet away from each other, and Damon watched her contemplate which one to go up to. She seemed at war with herself, and when she took a few steps toward Matt he was sure she'd made a decision. Then she walked right past them both and out of the room. Tyler looked over at Matt who shrugged and turned away. Apparently the human was going to give up this round.

Damon watched the 'dog' run after her and turned his back on the room. At least someone was going to feel a warm body against theirs tonight. He looked down into the amber liquid the crystal glass held and sighed. He really did feel for Matt and Tyler if he wanted to admit it, but where they were best friends he and Stefan had been brothers. They'd been torn apart twice now, and it was just simply perfect irony that the girls had the same face.

He shook his head against the memory of Elena's kiss and took another sip. He had two choices, get drunk, go home and make of an ass of himself to keep her at a distance, or go home and try to put himself on the line one more time as he was sure Tyler was doing right now. Damon glanced at Matt, the jock was currently drowning himself in a bottle of beer and starting at the door wistfully. That made Damon's mind up.

No way was he going to turn into that. Or rather, keep being that. It was too...depressing and sad. He would get Elena to notice him, realize he was more than the third wheel in her life. Even if he had to sweep her off her feet to do it. With a smile on his face he left the half empty glass on the counter and walked from the ballroom, giving Liz a quick smile. Tonight was the night, and he would not spend another of them alone.

_Boarding House_

Elena sighed and dropped her head back on the arm of the couch. The book in her hands was doing nothing to occupy her mind, and she was sure that she'd read the same page fifteen times. The air no longer held Damon's scent, but she could still remember it. She could still imagine he was there, and when she closed her eyes she swore she could almost feel his touch. Her nights had been restless lately with thoughts of the brothers and the mess all her loved ones were in. She sighed again and shut the book, tossing it on the coffee table.

She wasn't going to get any reading done and it was time that she accepted that. It was time she accepted some other things as well, the truth was that she was just too afraid to do it. Damon had been wonderful in the past few weeks. He'd been charming, funny and sweet. He'd also been impossible, infuriating and driving her crazy. When she wasn't having nightmares of whatever Stefan was going through, or dreaming about Damon she would lay awake and think about him.

She'd kept away from his room and definitely away from his bed since the night Katherine had come with the vial of Klaus's blood. She'd told herself the kiss they'd shared had been nothing more than a simple goodbye. She knew, as everyone in Mystic Falls knew that Damon loved her. It wasn't exactly a secret, and even her mother had seen it. Her real mother. Elena pushed the thought of Isabelle and John from her mind and settled into the cushions of the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything unrelated to vampires or death.

Her mind gave her enough peace to allow her to fall asleep. She didn't hear the Camaro pull into the drive, or the door open. She didn't hear Damon call her name or walk into the living room. When Damon found her sleeping his heart fell a little. She was ruining his plan altogether, but his years had taught him to adapt to a situation. Carefully he sat on the couch beside her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, and then her neck.

He swore he heard his name slip from her lips in a murmur, and bent closer to listen. She must have been dreaming of him for she turned toward the heat of his body and smiled. He knew that sleep had been hard for her to find lately and he almost considered leaving her alone, but then the warmth of her touch made him look down. She'd slipped her hand in his and her eyes were half open. She smiled and turned her face to look at him better. "Nice of you to come back from the party to star in another one of my dreams." She said, her voice thick with sleep.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, lacing her fingers with his. "This is not a dream Elena."

She sighed contently and closed her eyes again. "I think it is."

"What would happen next if it was a dream?" he played along, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing kisses to her palm and the inside of her wrist.

A light moan rose from her throat and she settled back, her eyes closed still as she allowed the sensations his lips created to move through her. "Depends on the dream really. Sometimes you're rough and almost scary. You just tear all my clothes off and we spend the night wrapped together, but there are other dreams where you torture me with kisses and touches until I'm begging you to make love to me."

Her words stirred something in him, and whereas he would usually try to repress that feeling, he revelled in it. "And do I give into you?"

She smiled sleepily then and opened her eyes slowly. "Sometimes. I think you like to hear me beg Damon."

He thought about it and nodded. "I doubt I could resist you for very long in reality."

"Maybe one day we will find out." She said, turning her face away and toward the couch. "Could you go away now please? I don't want Damon to find me dreaming about you...him, when he gets back from the party. You can come back in a little while though."

Damon heard the pull of sleep begin to take her over again, but instead of allowing it to take over he pulled her up and into his lap. Elena's eyes flew open as the shock brought her fully awake. "I won't go away Elena. I can't do it anymore."

He cradled her face in his hands, the slid them up into her hair and bent her neck back so her lips were level with his. "This is a pretty real dream if it is one." She said, traces of fear in her voice.

"You're not dreaming." He promised, his lips barely touching hers.

It was a test, the slight holding back, for both of them. He wanted to see if he could resist kissing her, and if she would slap him, do nothing or kiss him first. In the end, Elena was the one to close the distance. Her lips felt like silk, she tasted incredible and he found himself unable to control his hands. He wanted, needed to touch her everywhere. When his hands slipped beneath her shirt he could have moaned. She felt so warm, so soft.

He felt her tongue slip between his lips and meet his. Then he felt her teeth on his lower lip. Her fingers tangled in his too long hair and tugged. Her breath was hot on his face as she fought for the air she needed to survive. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she pulled him closer. Her blood rushed in her veins as the adrenaline began to take over her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he seeked her kisses again. "I'm tired of dreaming of you Damon. Show me what real life with you is like."

He stood her body in his arms and carried her to the staircase. She brought his lips to hers for another kiss and his foot missed the step. The stumble caused him to stumble a little, and he could feel his hat slipping. She grabbed for it, and placed it on her head with great ceremony. He laughed and kissed her, then rushed them up the stairs to his room. He kicked his door open, relieved when she didn't hesitate at the sight of his bed.

Instead she seemed all the more interested now, and when he tossed her onto the mattress she was a tumble of sheets and laughing woman. "I'm going to have you Elena." He said, unbuttoning his jacket and hanging it on the closest bed post.

"Dream Damon says that too." She looked up smiling, the hat falling away from her hair.

"What else does Dream Damon say?" he asked, loosening the tie around his neck. His impatience to feel her skin against his was making it hard for his fingers to concentrate on the task at hand.

She crawled up onto her knees and moved in front of him, their faces almost even thanks to the height of the mattress. She took over and within a few seconds his tie was laying on the corner of the bed. "He charms me with witty one liners and infuriates me with cocky self proclamations."

As her fingers slowly worked the buttons he fought to keep control. The first two buttons open uncovered enough skin for her to stroke as she worked more free. He watched as she bent to press kisses on his skin as it was given to her. He grasped her waist, digging his fingers into her roughly. She sighed and pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were dark and her lips swollen. He was sure that the first time he made love to Elena she would be a trembling mess, but instead before him was a lust filled woman desperate to make her dreams a reality.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and brought his hands to her neck. She smiled and pressed her kiss lightly to his. He felt his shirt slip from his shoulders to the floor, and then she was pulling him on top of her on the bed and wrapping her legs around him.

"You say that sometimes too." She whispered against his lips.

"I should say it every time." He sat up a little and slipped her shirt over her head, memorizing ever curve and line of her body. She arched toward him as his hands slipped beneath her back to unhook her bra. When it was tossed on the floor along with her top, he bent to kiss along her breasts and up her neck, then back.

Elena felt marvellous under his touch and kisses. He was feasting on her like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted in the world. Just as she was getting comfortable in the moment, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap. Their foreheads were pressed together, their eyes locked and their breath mixing as they smiled. "Damon, there is something I should tell you." She whispered, holding him as she'd often dreamed of doing.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, wondering if it was best to silence her. Words could do dangerous things to moods like this. Make it or break it, and he wasn't sure if he could bare to lose her know. "Can it wait?" he asked, moving his kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and down her chest.

Her head fell back and for a moment she forgot everything but him and what he was doing to her. Her stubbornness was too strong, and soon she stopped him, smiling. "I think you want to hear this." She promised and pressed a finger to his lips.

"What I want right now is to feel your naked body wrapped around mine."

She shivered in his arms and wondered just how quickly he could get them both in that position if he put his mind to it. "I love you Damon." The words from her lips sounded sweeter than any melody and he held her tighter against him. "I'm sorry I never said it before."

"Thank God." He sighed and buried his face in her shoulder for a moment. When he pulled back she saw the happiness in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by something else. Something darker, and exciting that had her feeling suddenly desperate to feel what he'd wanted moments ago.

Then he lay her back on the bed and slowly kissed down her stomach. His fingers hooked in the top of her shorts and pulled them down her legs slowly, kissing the newly exposed flesh with as much care as her lips. When she was completely bare before him, he stood and quickly slipped out of his pants. He was barely gone for a moment, and then somehow she was on top of him, and they were locked together once more. She watched the dark lines under his eyes appear and smiled.

His arousal for her was all over his body, from the look on his face, to the strength of his touch. She rolled her hips against his, moaning with him when his hardness slipped into her. She felt his fingers dig into her hips as he relished in her tightness around him. And then they were moving together, sighing and murmuring together. "You know, you never said it back." She gasped against his lips as his hands ran over her body.

"I've waited a long time for you to say those words." He teased and brought her eyes to meet his. "A few more minutes won't kill you."

She laughed, and then cried out a little in shock when suddenly he was above her, pressing her into the mattress. "You might though." She ran her nails down his arms, pleased when he shivered. "Be more careful Salvatore."

"You're not that fragile." He smirked and bent to kiss her. "At least not as much as you'd like to pretend."

She couldn't think of anything smart to say back, so she just enjoyed the feel of his tongue against hers and desperately tried to win the battle of their current kiss. When she felt him lift her legs and begin to thrust at a different angle she moaned deeply in satisfaction. She clung to his arms and bit her lip as the waves of pleasure worked over her. Damon watched the emotion of her first orgasm play over her face and felt his fangs slip into place.

When she opened her eyes, she saw them but the feeling of fear she'd expected didn't come. She tilted her face to the side, offering herself to him. "I trust you." She whispered when he hesitated.

"This will make you mine Elena." He warned, gently stroking her arm.

"I know that."

He increased the rate of his thrusting and bent to suck at the curve of her neck. "I love you Elena." His voice was deep, a little dark and very intense.

She heard the scrap of fang against skin, but she didn't feel any pain. When she opened her eyes she saw that Damon had cut into his own wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Drink with me." He offered his blood to her lips, noticing the wariness in her eyes. "It won't hurt as much if you do."

She nodded and closed her lips around the wound he had made for her. His blood trickled onto her tongue, tasting salty and just a bit like the brandy he'd been drinking earlier. She wasn't sure which made her feel drunker. He never stopped moving inside her, and when she felt his fangs sink into her skin she held onto him, tightening her legs around his waist and drinking until her head felt light. She felt his tongue lap at her cut, and by the time he'd cum with her she was already healed.

He rolled off her and for a moment she wondered if he was going to turn over and leave her alone. Then she felt his arm go around her and pull her body tight against his. She pulled his arm tighter around her and kissed his fisted hand. She'd meant to say something about reality beating dreams, but she was already asleep before she could speak. Damon lay awake for a while listening to her breath and monitoring her heart. She was his, and he was hers. There was nothing that could change that.

_The Next Morning_

Damon woke to the smell of bacon and Elena's shampoo. He didn't want to open his eyes at first in fear that last night had all been a dream. He peeked one eye open and looked at the empty bed next to him. His heart fell for a moment, and then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he sat against the headboard. Elena appeared in the door carrying a tray, wearing his uniform jacket and a satisfied smile. They shared an unspoken understanding with their eyes as she approached the bed.

Still silent Damon reached for the tray and set it on the floor next to his side of the bed. Before she could say anything about the food getting cold he grabbed the front of the coat and pulled her against him. She was completely bare beneath it and he felt the tug of lust pulling at him. When her lips touched his he knew that they would be eating cold eggs.

_a/n: i've been waiting to write this story for a while, but I decided to wait until October to release it. Kinda getting into the whole Halloween theme. Hope everyone loved it. I would really love to write another one for this holiday before the month, but I'm not sure of a plot yet. Perhaps one of you will come up with something amazing!_

_p.s. as some of you know i am currently in the process of writing a few novels. If you would like to read some unrelated romance and smut let me know in a comment or a message along with your thoughts of this story. I may post a link to my 'real' stories if there is enough interest. _


End file.
